elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Information at a Price
Spoiler Alert* *XB360 version I started the quest, finished the initial converstaions with Hassildor, and spoke to the vampire hunters. I waited for them to go to the cave with the intention of following-they did not leave after 48 hours of waiting. One strange thing: in the Twin Sister's Lodge, the four vampire hunters killed an orc after a fight that led them upstairs then back down. I waited another 12 hours then raised Eridor's hapiness with me to 52 with a bribe. I then went to finish off the vampires myself. I picked up all of the vampire dust. When the last one was dead I got the message that I now needed to deal with the vampire hunters. I can't get any conversation trees with Eridor that lead them to depart. I have tried waiting more than 48 hours, but no luck. Any thoughts? Thanks in advance. :Then you probably need to kill them, as that is a legitimate way of "dealing" with them ;). Try using Frenzy on them (so they assault you first), or killing them at night while sneaking. --[[User:TheSpectator|'TheSpectator']] 17:31, 25 July 2006 (CDT) ::Thanks for the advice, I bit the bullet and fireballed them at the inn. I did the crime, so I did the time, but I was hoping to stay as close to 0 infamy as possible. Should this be moved to potential glitches? Anyone else have this happen? I think the problem is that I changed course in midstream. :::I had this problem as well, to spare me the crime and infamy on my "goodie two shoes" character I typed "killall" in console while they were all asleep in the inn. The quest then triggered and the count was happy and my infamy was still 0 and bounty as well. There may be a way to just move the journal entry ahead in the console or perhaps if the quest is performed in a different way it might work. --DragonWR12LB 03:00, 28 July 2006 (CDT) This quest is just about to start and I got in my last playthrough some problems I'm not sure how do I defeat both the vampire hunters and normal vampire enemies.--ShakenMike 22:39, 27 February 2007 (CST) :Did you read the walkthrough on the content page? \*\ Hellhound43 22:50, 27 February 2007 (CST) Yes I did but I didn't start the quest yet.--ShakenMike 00:05, 28 February 2007 (CST) :... OK, how about Vampires are weak against fire? LOL, I really don't know what to say. \*\ Hellhound43 01:58, 28 February 2007 (CST) Thanks for the advice and I'll play more later today.--ShakenMike 02:04, 28 February 2007 (CST) Which method are the saftest to used? without getting caught I'm not sure which one are the best to choose.--ShakenMike 07:52, 28 February 2007 (CST) :I suggest saving before going through the quest, and then trying each method until you complete it, or whichever one suits you. --[[User:TheSpectator|'theSpectator']] talk 18:25, 28 February 2007 (CST) Ok I have solved this quest and completed it as well. I only had one vampire hunter left but the guard caught me and paid 40 gold bounty.--ShakenMike 00:38, 1 March 2007 (CST)